


Non va più via l'odore del sesso

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Cheating, M/M, Self-Hatred
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “E da quando avresti bisogno di un hotel a quattro stelle per tradire il tuo fidanzato?”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Chinen Yuri/Yaotome Hikaru





	Non va più via l'odore del sesso

**_ \- Non va più via l’odore del sesso - _ **

Chinen camminava lentamente per i corridoi dello studio di registrazione.

Per il momento, aveva finito di incidere.

Camminava, piano. I suoi passi rimbombavano nel corridoio deserto, e lui si sentiva come un condannato a morte che si dirigeva verso il patibolo.

Quando giunse di fronte alla porta del bagno, si guardò intorno un paio di volte prima di decidersi ad entrare.

Si richiuse la porta alle spalle, facendo girare il chiavistello e sospirando, prima di voltarsi.

Hikaru era lì, come previsto.

Era poggiato contro il lavello, le braccia conserte ed un’espressione sorniona in viso.

“C’hai messo parecchio ad arrivare” gli disse, alzando un sopracciglio.

Yuri fece una smorfia, scrollando le spalle.

“Perdonami, ma pareva che io fossi qui per lavorare” rispose, sarcastico.

Hikaru rise leggermente, andandogli poi incontro e mettendogli le mani intorno ai fianchi, chinandosi su di lui e prendendo a baciargli il collo.

Yuri sospirò lievemente, come infastidito, prima di scostarsi dalla sua presa.

“Davvero, Hikaru? Nei bagni degli studi? Non è un po’ squallido?” gli chiese, storcendo il naso.

Yaotome fece un gesto vago con la mano, apparentemente stizzito dall’obiezione del più piccolo.

“E da quando avresti bisogno di un hotel a quattro stelle per tradire il tuo fidanzato?” domandò, con tono innocente. “Fino ad ora non mi sembra che ti sia creato così tanti scrupoli su dove facessimo sesso.” gli fece notare, logico.

L’altro si morse un labbro, pensieroso.

Odiava il modo in cui Hikaru tendesse sempre a rimarcare la loro situazione.

Odiava il modo in cui trovasse sempre come inserire Yuya nelle sue discussioni, quasi si divertisse a farlo sentire in colpa per quello che stava facendo.

Perché aveva la colpa, ce l’aveva tutta. Ce l’aveva da quella sera, settimane prima ormai, in cui era andato a cena a casa di Hikaru e improvvisamente si erano saltati addosso come due animali.

Quando si era risvegliato nel suo letto, nudo e poggiato contro di lui, non avrebbe saputo descrivere come si fosse sentito.

Sapeva solo che gli era piaciuto, e che nei giorni a seguire non aveva mai smesso di cercarlo, né di rispondergli quando invece era lui a chiamarlo.

Era una droga, Hikaru.

Erano una droga le sue mani e la sua bocca, e la sua lingua ed il suo corpo.

Era qualcosa alla quale era difficile rinunciare, una volta assaggiata.

Non commentò la sua ultima frase, perché sapeva che discutere era inutile.

Il più grande era sempre impietoso nei suoi confronti, e d’altro canto aveva poco senso cercare di giustificare qualcosa che non aveva giustificazioni.

Avrebbe fatto poco lo schizzinoso, perché Hikaru aveva ragione: non aveva bisogno di hotel a quattro stelle, aveva solo bisogno, voglia di quel corpo e di sentirlo addosso e dentro di sé.

Si fece nuovamente avanti, mettendosi in punta di piedi e posando le labbra sulle sue.

Fu quanto bastò ad Hikaru per avere il via libera.

Lo spinse per i fianchi, mandandolo a sbattere contro il lavello e aiutandolo poi a sedercisi sopra, riprendendo a baciarlo sul collo e scendendo poi con le dita a sbottonargli la camicia, attardandosi a carezzare con decisione quei centimetri di pelle lasciata nuda al suo passaggio.

Chinen si spingeva contro di lui, ansioso, e tirò quasi un sospiro di sollievo quando le mani del più grande si spostarono sulla sua erezione, accarezzandola piano oltre la stoffa spessa dei jeans, prima di sbottonarli e far scivolare una mano dentro di essi, continuando a toccarlo troppo piano per i suoi gusti.

“Hikaru...” si lamentò Yuri, protendendo sempre di più i fianchi verso quel tocco, sentendo l’altro ridacchiare leggermente per l’urgenza che i suoi gesti dimostravano, e accontentarlo poco dopo quando gli sfilò con un gesto deciso sia pantaloni che boxer.

Con la propria erezione libera da qualsiasi impedimento, Yuri tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

Si lasciò andare con la testa contro lo specchio, chiudendo gli occhi e lasciando che Hikaru lo toccasse, che leccasse piano la punta del suo sesso prima di prenderlo del tutto in bocca, mentre con le dita andava a stuzzicare la sua apertura.

La sua bocca poi scese ancora, e Yuri sobbalzò quando sentì la lingua del più grande entrare dentro di lui accompagnata da quelle stesse dita, quando lo sentì prepararlo con una cura che quasi mai si aspettava, mentre lui continuava a chiedere sempre di più, a gemere piano il suo nome, attento a non farsi sentire da nessuno.

Non passarono che pochi minuti prima che Hikaru si rialzasse, abbassando i pantaloni quel tanto che bastava per liberare il proprio sesso, sistemandosi fra le sue gambe e portandosele intorno ai fianchi, le mani sulla base della schiena di Yuri per attirarlo contro di sé, guardandolo negli occhi solo per qualche secondo prima di spingersi dentro di lui.

Chinen fu costretto a soffocare un grido nella spalla di Yaotome, e respirò a fondo cercando di abituarsi velocemente all’intrusione, facendogli poi cenno di iniziare a muoversi.

E Hikaru lo fece, e uscì quasi del tutto prima di spingersi nuovamente in lui, e ripeté quegli stessi movimenti sempre più velocemente, in un crescendo di sensazioni per entrambi.

Yuri urlò quando lo sentì andare a toccare il suo punto più sensibile, e strinse maggiormente le gambe intorno ai suoi fianchi, mentre una mano di Hikaru si spostava sulla sua erezione, muovendola in modo deciso mentre contemporaneamente cercava di angolare le proprie spinte, nel tentativo di fargli provare più piacere possibile.

A Yuri non ci volle molto prima di raggiungere l’orgasmo; si artigliò con le unghie alle spalle di Hikaru, stringendole forte e mal soffocando un urlo prima di venire nella mano del più grande.

Questi sorrise leggermente, prima di tornare a muoversi dentro di lui con sempre più foga, tenendolo saldamente per i fianchi e stringendolo contro di sé mentre si svuotava all’interno del suo corpo, reclinando la testa all’indietro e lasciandosi andare ad un verso strozzato.

Per un po’ ci fu solo il rumore dei loro respiri pesanti, e delle mani di Yuri che cercavano di ripulire lo specchio reso appannato dal calore dei loro corpi, quasi distrattamente, quasi come se volesse evitare di guardare l’altro negli occhi.

Hikaru si riprese per primo, aprendo l’acqua e sciacquandosi velocemente, poi si rivestì e si accostò alla porta, lanciando uno sguardo a Yuri.

“Serve una mano?” chiese, di nuovo ironico, mentre il più piccolo scuoteva la testa.

Non voleva l’aiuto di Hikaru.

Voleva che se ne andasse, che lo lasciasse da solo a togliere quei segni dal proprio corpo, quei segni che non sarebbe stato in grado di spiegare a Yuya.

E voleva che lo lasciasse solo alla sua colpa, quella che arrivava sempre troppo tardi, quando ormai l’euforia dell’orgasmo era passata e lui non riusciva a provare altro che disgusto per se stesso.

Il più grande parve capire, e annuì brevemente prima di uscire dalla porta, lasciandolo a se stesso.

Chinen scese dal lavello, guardando il proprio riflesso in quello specchio ancora tracciato dalla condensa e dal segno delle proprie mani su di essa, che ne deformavano i lineamenti.

E solo allora, da solo, sporco e colpevole, scoppiò in lacrime.


End file.
